


A Sudden Change of Plans

by etherealmeido



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Consentacles, Other, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido
Summary: Seulgi was looking forward to spending the afternoon with Yeri. But when she finds she already had plans, and left something interesting open on her laptop, she decides to try something new.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Sudden Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A request I worked on. "Seulgi finds hentai on a members laptop. She knows she shouldn't look at it, but she does anyway."
> 
> If you would like to send me a request, please send them to stardustseulgi.tumblr.com

Seulgi was pacing around the dorm. She was clearly looking for something, and determined to find it. But no one knew what. As she passed by Irene for the third time, she spoke up.

"Kang Seulgi. What are you looking for? You're driving me crazy with all this walking." The leader was starting to get annoyed.

"Have you seen Yeri? I can't find her anywhere." Seulgi responded.

"Oh. You just missed her. She left for the day."

Seulgi started to pout. She was looking forward to going with her to see a movie that afternoon, but had no idea she already had plans. Still, she decided to try one last thing before giving up. She walked to Yeri's room and knocked before peaking inside.

"Yeri. Are you still here?" She called out as she stuck her head around the door.

But of course, the room was empty. She was discouraged. Her whole afternoon was going to have to change now. She was about to close the door again, but she noticed something was wrong. Yeri had left her laptop on. Seulgi opened the door wider, and stepped inside. She walked over to the girl's bed.

"I might as well close it for her before it drains the battery." She thought to herself as she reached out to shut it.

But as she was standing there, she couldn't help but glance at what was on the still active screen. Yeri had been looking up porn, and left her browser open. This was surprising in the least. But it took a moment for what she was seeing to actually register. Seulgi noticed the naked girl right away, but after a few seconds, she realized what was actually going on in the image. Yeri had been looking up tentacle hentai.

The girl stopped moving for a second. She didn't even realize what she was going, but she was taking a few second to really study the picture. Once she had noticed, she figured it couldn't hurt to check out the pages a bit more before closing up the browser and shutting the laptop down. Besides, Yeri would never know if she just used the back button and didn't add anything new to the history. At least that's how she justified her actions in her head.

Tentacle porn wasn't anything new to Seulgi. She had heard of it and seen a few images here and there. But she had ever really looked into it this closely before. As she went back t a few previous pages, she saw some more graphic pictures than what was originally displayed. Girls taking multiple penetrations. And in some cases, even getting impregnated by the tentacles.

After a moment, Seulgi realized she had still been standing there for quite a bit now. She quickly decided to close the browser, and turn off the laptop. After she was done, she left the room, closing the door behind her. As she went back into the hall, Irene passed her by.

"Everything okay?" She asked, seeing something was up by the expression on the girl's face.

"Yeah, I just noticed her laptop was on and closed it down for her." She said, with a slight nervous sound to her voice.

Irene just nodded and continued walking. Seulgi felt relieved she didn't accidentally blurt out what was on her mind. She headed directly back to her own room. Locking the door when she went in for some privacy. She couldn't ignore the fact that her body was starting to feel something from the images. Her nipples started getting hard, and she felt herself getting wet.

"I guess I know what I'm going to be doing with my afternoon now." She said to herself as she started to take her top off.

Seulgi took her clothes off and laid on her bed. She got comfortable, and started to touch herself. Teasing her own nipples. Feeling that they were already rock hard. She was a little surprised by how turned on she already got. She grabbed her phone for a second, and was going to look up some of her go-to resources for when she wanted to get off. But then she had a thought. She had never really tried to masturbate to tentacles before. And she couldn't help but have them on her mind. Maybe it was time for her to give it a try. She licked her finger tips and started to rub her clit. Closing her eyes as she laid in bed and imagined what things could be like if she was in those situations she had just seen.

\- - -

In a different world, monsters weren't such an uncommon thing. Some people even raised them as pets. It might have not been talked about much. But some people used their monster pets for their own pleasure too. It was actually more common for them to be raised for this purpose. But not many owners would admit to it. Almost making it an underground kink.

Seulgi had been raising a pet of her own. Down in a private part of her home, she had a small pool installed. The monster rarely came above the surface of the water. And it had made the color a little hard to see through. But still, she would come down to feed it a few times a day. And it would always eagerly raise its tentacles up out of the water to reach out for it's food. As she'd feed it, other tentacles would touch her. She'd pet them, and they would rub against her skin. Caressing her arms, and sometimes trying to get more bold. Starting to run along her legs or her torso. But she would always scold the pet. Telling it she couldn't let it do that.

She had the pet for a while, but she had been warned many times. After a year or so, the monsters would always reach an age where they wanted to start breeding. Still, Seulgi didn't mind the warning. She always figured she could deal with it when the time came. As it started to get older, she did notice that it started to not want as much of it's usual food. Sometimes it seemed as if it was starving itself, and trying to touch her more.

She thought back to the warning, and decided it might be time to try something new. One day, she was already wet, and decided to see if her idea would work. She took some of her cum on her fingers, and rubbed it on the surface of the food she was about to give her pet. It left a light glisten. It wasn't much. But it was enough to figure something out form her experiment.

As she tried to feed it, the normal food was still barely being eaten. After a few moments of trying to feed it, she held out the food that had her cum mixed with it. The pet seemed to react right away. As soon as it felt the texture it left on the food, it eagerly pulled it into the water to eat right away. Seulgi was surprised how excited it became. After it had pulled the food in to eat, it immediately reached back out for more. Not going for the remaining food. But instead going for her.

A long tentacle reached out and started to touch her crotch. It could still tell she was wet under her clothes. It knew what it wanted, and wouldn't stop rubbing her there until it could get to it. The girl gasped and stepped back. The pet tightened its grip it had on her wrist with another of its tendrils. But she scolded it and demanded it let go. It resisted her pull at first, but eventually let her arm go.

Later in the day, she was going to have to feed it again. But she was becoming overwhelmed by her curiosity. She decided it might be time to join the club with the other people who were letting their monsters be a little more bold with them. She was getting turned on by it either way. And even if she went back down there fully dressed, she knew her pet would only try getting to her again anyway.

With her hair up in a ponytail, and her body fully nude, she walked down to the pool again. This time the tentacles were above the surface and ready. They already could sense what they wanted before she had even arrived. She tried to feed it the normal food. But it fully refused. She tried to cover more of it with her cum with the same method as earlier. But it still would barely even touch that. It used some extra appendages to touch her body and nudge her closer to the water.

"Okay, okay. I get what you're after." Seulgi said, responding to it's motions. "Just calm down and give me a second."

She set the food down. She stood still for a moment. Thinking about if she was really ready for this. But she decided there was no turning back. She walked to the pool, and lifted one leg over the edge, and dipped her leg in. The water felt warm. It shouldn't have been a surprise to her. But she did expect it to be cooler. She lifted her opposite leg, and could already feel something touching all over her leg that she was balancing on.

"So greedy. Didn't I raise you better?" she said in a teasing voice.

Both feet were planted in the bottom of the pool. She could feel the small waves on the surface bouncing up against her and swinging back to the other side of the pool over and over again. The water itself wasn't exactly deep. She wasn't sure what to even do to get started. Almost expecting things to have begun on their own by now. A ew feelers raised above the surface, and started to blindly move around. She took the tip of one in her hand, and placed it at her vulva.

She could feel herself soaking more and more as she anticipated everything. And it didn't take long for the pet to feel the juices running out of her. The moment it got a taste, it started to react. Quickly sliding along her skin. As if trying to gather it up off of her.

"It's okay. I have plenty more in here for you." She said, as she took her fingers and gently spread herself open. Trying to guide it to her entrance.

The tip cautiously moved forward. The tentacle got thicker as more and more length went inside of her. Spreading her open as it went deeper. Seulgi moaned as she felt the warmth sliding deep into her. She was pleased to see it knew to stop before going all the way to her cervix, and it began to slowly thrust on it's own.

Feeling a bit awkward in her wide stance, she decided to try to give herself a more comfortable position to stay in. She lowered her body down into the water. Keeping her hips curved so that it could still get access to her without too much difficulty or discomfort for her. As she sat down, more tentacles reached out, and began to touch her chest. One squeezed her breast in an attempt to massage it. And another teased her sensitive nipple. She tilted her head back and let herself enjoy the feeling. Her worries she had about this whole idea were melting away as it took care of her.

The water continued to splash up against her bare shoulders as the motions underneath were agitating it. More tentacles were lifted above the surface, but unfortunately had nothing to do with themselves. Feeling as if she wanted to help it out, she reached out ,and lead one closer to her. She put her lips around it, and slowly sucked on it. Giving it a gently teasing blowjob. Swirling her tongue all over it's already soaked skin. She moaned as she felt her pet starting to get faster inside of her pussy.

Seulgi was getting close to her climax. She reached one hand down, and started to rub her clit. It didn't take long for her t cum. The tentacle seemed happy to feel her squeezing around it and giving it a fresh treat. She started to wonder why people seemed so against all of this. Maybe they were just humiliated by the thought of having sex with a monster. Or maybe it was their hesitation to admit that something they kept as a pet was doing this with them. But she couldn't help but feel like she was happier letting it do this with her.

As the tentacles continued to thrust inside of her, she could feel it getting larger. She let the oral one out of her mouth, and shouted as she had an orgasm. She had already lost track of how many times she had cum by now, but she felt as though it was probably time to wrap things up.

"Are you almost done?" she asked it with some pants in her breath.

But when she tried to take a light grip on it and guide it back out, it seemed as if it wasn't ready to let her go yet. The girl started to get a little nervous. Surely, she thought, it wasn't going to try to keep her here or anything. But her panic started to set in. Maybe this was part of the monster reaching its breeding age. It might be trying to make her stay until it finishes what it needed to do.

Suddenly, Seulgi could feel something happening. She tried to get to her feet, but was having trouble moving from it still holding a grip on her legs. She managed to get her pelvis raised out of the water, and started to crawl out of the pool. Water quickly running off of her skin and onto the ground under her. She was still weak, but before she could make it far, the pet was starting to reach it's own finish. The tentacle started to pump it's own cum into the girl who was sitting still on her hands and knees. She moaned and cooed as she felt the warmth filling her up.

Once it was finished, it had left so much inside of her that the cum started to leak out before it even began to pull out of her. And when it did, a large rush of it spilled from inside of her. More slowly dripping until it came to a stop. Her shoulders and head slumped down to the floor. More cum dipped as she pushed it out of herself.

The tentacles retreated into the water again. Finally getting what it wanted, and feeling like it needed to rest. Seulgi stayed like she was for a moment. Only moving to reach one hand under herself, and scoop up some of the cum out of her body. Overcome by her curiosity and deciding to taste it.

\- - -

In reality, Seulgi's bedsheets were soaked from her own cum. Hitting her orgasm alongside herself in her imagination. She let her hand and arm fall beside her, as she finally decided she was satisfied for now. She couldn't help but get a big grin on her face. Thinking to herself about how the afternoon had gone. She could have easily masturbated to anything else in the world. But she felt a little embarrassed after letting Yeri's laptop bring her to doing it while imagining all this.


End file.
